


Deserving

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-23
Updated: 2008-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy's thoughts on meta gifts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserving

Roy hadn't ever really wanted super powers. He was content to shoot his arrows (and his mouth) at the bad guys, and go on doing his other work (drug crisis centers, government work, etc) without the benefit (or curse) of them.

They were neat and his friends with them seemed to be happy to have them, but something in the back of his mind said such things were for people who deserved them.

That would never be him...he had to do it the hard way to prove his own worth. It was the least he could do, trying that was, in order to make up for his failures.


End file.
